Salah Paham
by Minokaxx
Summary: "aku disini bukan mencarimu hyung tidak usah takut, aku mencari seorang malaikat yang masih tidur didalam" "siapa maksudmu? Sejak kapan ada malaikat dikamarku?" "siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Youngjae-hyung" / Sejak saat itu Daehyun bertekad untuk selalu menjaga Youngjae hingga mereka berpisah untuk selamanya. WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION! B.A.P FANFICTION. DLDR [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Salah Paham!**

Pagi ini cuaca di Seoul begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Terlihat seorang namja baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, keadaan kamar tidak begitu berantakan. Kamar itu bukan hanya ditempatinya seorang diri tetapi bersama teman satu grupnya Youngjae, bisa kalian tebak siapa namja itu. Ya. Jung Daehyun, lead vocal grup ternama Korea Selatan B.A.P

Daehyun termenung sebentar sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, saat akan turun ia melihat wajah Youngjae yang begitu indah walau dalam keadaan terlelap semakin indah menurut Daehyun. Ketika Daehyun membuka pintu kamar muncul sosok Junghong atau yang sering disebut Zelo tersenyum begitu lebar saat pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"sedang apa kau pagi-pagi tersenyum seperti orang idiot didepan kamarku? Kau menakutkan Zelo-ya"  
"aku disini bukan mencarimu hyung tidak usah takut, aku mencari seorang malaikat yang masih tidur didalam"  
Daehyun heran dengan perkataan Zelo, sejak kapan ia sekamar bersama malaikat? Yang ia tau dikamar ini cuma ada dirinya dan seorang princess/plakk  
"siapa maksudmu? Sejak kapan ada malaikat dikamarku?"  
"siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Youngjae-hyung. Minggir hyung kau mengulur waktuku"

Daehyun terlihat kesal karena didorong oleh Zelo dan juga ia harus melihat pemandangan mengerikan, yaitu Zelo mencium pipi Youngjae. Daehyun langsung berbalik setelah melihat adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Zelo, sudah seminggu ini Zelo selalu mencium Youngjae dan itu membuatnya menjadi kesal. Cemburu? Itu pasti. Sejak Daehyun bergabung bersama B.A.P ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Youngjae, walaupun awalnya mereka adalah rival.

Himchan yang melewati kamar DaeJae heran melihat wajah Daehyun yang memerah dan terlihat kusut, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Daehyun karena ia adalah eomma untuk keempat dongsaengnya

"Dae-ah gwaenchana? Kau sakit? Makanlah sarapan sudah siap. Mana Youngjae? Belum bangun? Tidak biasanya"

Daehyun hanya menatap malas pada Himchan, menurutnya hyung yang satu itu memang perhatian seperti seorang eomma namun kali ini ia merasa kesal mendengar pernyataan Himchan.

"molla. Makan saja sendiri aku tidak lapar. Untuk apa menanyakan Youngjae padaku ia bukan anak kecil yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi" Daehyun membentak Himchan, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi membuat ia menjadi kesal.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! Tidak kah kau menghargai hyungmu hah?! Akanku bunuh kau jika berkata seperti itu lagi pada Hime!"  
"bbang tenanglah sepertinya Daehyun sedang dalam masalah harusnya kau tidak memarahinya. Nan gwaenchana"

Himchan menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan sedih, harusnya ia bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untun dongsaengnya.

"jangan sedih sepeti itu hime-ya"  
"apakah aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik?"  
"tidak jangan menyalahkan dirimu, setiap orang memiliki masalah pribadi mereka sendiri"

Yongguk memeluk Himchan dengan erat, ia tau walaupun Himchan berkata ia baik-baik saja tetapi dalam hatinya berkata lain. Himchan tidak pernah bisa membohongi Yongguk. Perlahan-lahan Yongguk mengangkat wajah Himchan, mata mereka saling bertatapan menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Yongguk mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mencium Himchan dengan lembut.

adegan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kehadiran tiga namja lainnya, Jongup, Youngjae dan Zelo. Jongup menatap malas adegan ciuman BangHim, Youngjae yang terlalu shock melihat adegan itu dipagi hari langsung menutupi mata Zelo dengan tangannya menurutnya Zelo belum pantas melihat itu/oppa jebal =_=, sedangkan Zelo yang matanya sedang ditutupi wajahnya menjadi merah mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia dan Jongup melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih! =_=  
.

.

.

Member B.A.P saat ini tengah bersantai bersama, kecuali Daehyun yang memang menghilang entah kemana dari pagi tadi. BangHim sedang asik berduaan membaca fanfic hasil karya para babyz, Jongup yang sedang menari mengikuti gerakan televisi dengan anehnya dan YoungLo yang menonton Jongup terus tertawa karena gerakan aneh yang dilakukan Jongup. Posisi YoungLo begitu mesra, Youngjae yang duduk di sofa dengan Zelo yang tidur di pangkuannya, harusnya Jongup cemburu bukan? Tetapi sepertinya ia tetap santai melihat kemesraan mereka bahkan ia tau babyz yang heboh karena Youngjae memfollow salah satu fanbase YoungLo. Karena ia tau apa yang direncakan kedua uke tersebut, ia tidak menyangka mengapa demi cinta saja mereka harus melakukan hal yang tidak penting.

Saat yang tidak tepat bagi Daehyun, moodnya sudah membaik bahkan ia membelikan es krim kesukaan Youngjae dan Zelo tetapi ketika ia masuk kedalam dorm mereka pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah kemesraan antara YoungLo! Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat orang yang dia suka malah bermesraan dengan orang lain, sekarang Daehyun baru percaya kata 'siapa cepat dia dapat' mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih cepat dari maknae itu.

Daehyun yang terbakar api cemburu dan emosi akhirnya melempar es krim yang ia beli dan yang parahnya es krim itu jatuh tepat di wajah Youngjae, para member B.A.P terkejut atas perlakuan Daehyun yang sangat kasar itu bahkan dirinya pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang yang terjadi.

"YOUNGJAE!"  
"HYUNG!"  
BangHim dan JongLo panik segera menolong Youngjae pelipisnya memerah sedangkan pipi dan bibirnya berdarah. Daehyun lupa kalau es krim yang ia beli kali ini dalam ukurang yang besar. Namun Youngjae tetap tersenyum dan berkata dia tidak apa-apa, hal itu membuat Yongguk marah. Ia bingung mengapa Daehyun bertingkah seperti itu hari ini.

"Jung Daehyun! Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, mau membuat Hime hampir menangis tadi pagi dan sekarang kau melukai Youngjae. Kau ingin Youngjae mati hah?!"  
"Hyung sudahlah, Daehyun mungkin lelah dan tidak sengaja melemparnya"

Youngjae kembali tersenyum berusaha menyakinkan Yongguk, Himchan dan Zelo yang sedang mengobati Youngjae hanya mendesah Yongjae selalu seperti ini. Daehyun sendiri tengah larut dengan pikirannya berkat perkataan Yongguk tadi ia mengingat kembali kejadian 3 bulan lalu antara dirinya dan Youngjae.

_flashback on_

_Hari ini merupakan last stage B.A.P mereka ingin merayakan bersama-sama ketika mereka naik di atas mobil Zelo melihat sebuah kotak besar berisikan cheesecake pemberian dari babyz._

_"oh! Hyung-deul lihatlah kita mendapat hadiah cheesecake raksasa dari babyz"_  
_"jinjja? woaaa aku akan segera memakannya" Daehyun berkata dengan semangat, ia membuka bungkusan itu dan hampir memakannya dalam ukuran besar sekaligus. Tetapi Youngjae menahannya._

_"chakkaman! Aku akan mencari pisau, sepertinya ada pisau yang tertinggal saat kita piknik waktu itu. Ah, itu dia"_  
_"Ya, Yoo Youngjae pisau itu kan untuk memotong daging bagaimana kau menggunakan itu itu untuk memotong kue? Walaupun bisa tapi berbahaya"_  
_"gwaenchana Himchan-hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan kue ini. Jja, bagaimana kita memotongnya?"_

_Youngjae akan memotong cheesecake tersebut namun Daehyun yang tidak sabar mulai meminta Youngjae memotong dengan cepat, namu Youngjae berkata akan memotongnya setelah ia menghitung potongan agar semuanya mendapat bagian sama rata. Daehyun yang kesal segera menarik pisau dari tangan Youngjae. Naasnya pisau tajam itu memotong pergelangan tangan Youngjae, Youngjae merintih kesakitan karena darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya makin menjadi._

_Zelo dan Jongup yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mulai panik dan menyuruh manager mereka untuk merubah arah menuju rumah sakit, manager yang heran menoleh dan melihat tangan Youngjae yang penuh darah._

_Selama perjalanan Daehyun hanya bisa menatap pisau yang berhasil melukai Youngjae dan yang melukai Youngjae adalah dirinya sendiri, orang yang begitu mencintai Youngjae. Apa disebut cinta jika hampir membunuh orang yang ia cinta?! Sedangkan Youngjae masih bisa tersenyum menyakinkan Daehyun disaat dirinya hampir mati, Daehyun benar-benar keterlaluan._

_perjalanan menuju rumah sakit masih jauh, tiba-tiba Youngjae pingsan. Semua makin panik, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit._

_Dokter yang merawat Youngjae pun keluar dari ruangan. Semua member B.A.P langsung menghujani dokter tersebut dengan pertanyaan, dokter berkata bahwa Youngjae hampir saja meninggal karena kehabisan darah namun ia masih beruntung bisa selamat dan juga masih perlu dirawat inap sekitar satu minggu._

_Daehyun bersyukur karena Youngjae masih bisa bernafas, masih berada disisinya dan akan selalu menghiburnya. Sejak saat itu Daehyun bertekad untuk selalu menjaga Youngjae hingga mereka berpisah untuk selamanya._

_Flashback off_

.

.

Daehyun termenung menatap dinding kamarnya dan Youngjae namun ada yang berbeda dengan suasana kamar itu. Suram dan sunyi. Biasanya kamar itu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman walaupun udara sangat dingin namun segalanya lenyap seperti Youngjae yang menjauh dari pandangan Daehyun, Himchan tidak ingin Youngjae terluka lagi karena Daehyun jadi untuk sementara Youngjae diungsikan ke kamar maknae line walaupun Jongup berusaha memprotes hal itu karena akan mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Zelo/ohokkk

Sementara itu dikamar maknae line terlihat Youngjae sedang berbaring lalu di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat Zelo dan Jongup. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"hentikan saja semuanya hyung. Kalian terlalu kekanakan, Dae-hyung mencintaimu lebih dari apapun yang ia miliki. Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu" Jongup mulai membuka pembicaraan, ia sangat yakin dengan pernyataannya

"Jongupie-hyung.. jika Dae-hyung benar-benar mencintai Jae-hyung mengapa dia tidak mengatakan langsung. Aku yakin cara ini sangat ampuh untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya dari orang tersebut lalu apa reaksi Dae-hyung?! lihat saja dia tidak mengatakan cemburu karena melihat kami yang bermesraan. Dia hanya ingin melukai Jae-hyung!" Zelo tidak terima perkataan Jongup

"itu karena Dae-hyung tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya seperti aku yang menembakmu sesaat setelah kita debut, Choi Junghong!"

Zelo tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah mengingat kejadian yang terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu, sementara Jongup dan Zelo bernostalgia Youngjae yang dari tadi berada ditengah-tengah mereka merasa dirinya diabaikan akhirnya memilih tidur dari pada melihat duo maknae yang hanya membuatnya iri. BangHim sudah jadian sebelum mereka berenam debut, JongLo ketika mereka debut, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Daehyun. Menurut Youngjae sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berharap kepada Daehyun.

sementara itu diluar kamar duo maknae, duo hyung sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Himchan tidak begitu terkejut, saat Daehyun datang bergabung bersama B.A.P karena Daehyun telah menceritakan bahwa ia menyukai Youngjae dan Yongguk sendiri sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kedua dongsaengnya itu bisa bersatu, sepertinya ini menjadi perkerjaan baru untuknya –pikir Yongguk.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salah Paham**

Pagi ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kini member B.A.P bersama sunbae mereka SECRET sedang melakukan persiapan untuk natal yang akan mereka rayakan esok hari. mereka dibagi menjadi dua tim, tim pertama mempersiapkan ruangan beserta dekorasinya sedangkan tim kedua bertugas untuk membuat makanan.

Selain perbedaan tugas antara kedua tim tersebut, suasana diantara masing-masing tim berbeda 180derajat. Tim pertama terdiri atas Yongguk, Daehyun, Jongup, Hana dan Jieun. Suasana yang tercipta di tim mereka sangat menakutkan dan kalian juga bisa melihat awan hitam berada disekitar mereka, penyebab utamanya adalah Jung Daehyun. Namja tersebut masih galau karena sang pujaan hati tidak berbicara ataupun menatapnya untuk sedetik saja bagaimana hati Daehyun tidak hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan piring kaca yang dilempar pada besi/mwoya

Penyebab kedua adalah seorang Bang Yongguk sakit hati karena dibuang oleh Kim Himchan sang kekasih bahkan bisa disebut sebagai istrinya/ohok. Yongguk keras kepala ingin bersama Himchan di tim kedua, biar lebih romantis menyiapkan makanan untuk hari yang istimewah bersama orang yang dicintainya namun Himchan menolaknya, awalnya Himchan menolak dengan halus akan tetapi karena Yongguk terus mengoceh untuk memasak bersama Himchan akhirnya namja cantik itu hilang kesabaran dan mulai memarahi dan memukul-mukul Yongguk dengan tidak wolesnya. Melihat kejadian itu Hana, Jieun dan Jongup hanya menatap malas dan juga tidak mau ambil pusing masalah yang sebenarnya hanya sepeleh itu.

Sementara itu di tim kedua terlihat matahari bersinar dengan riang gembira walau saat ini adalah musim dingin yang sangat dingin walau salju belum turun. Mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan masak memasak tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata mematikan yang menusuk dari arah yang berlawanan. Di tim kedua bisa ditebak siapa saja didalamnya. Sunhwa yang melihat Daehyun sedang menatap Youngjae –dengan perasaan kalut mendapatkan ide dari Santa Claus yang kebetulan numpang lewat, Sunhwa mulai mejalankan aksinya.

Youngjae yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue sedikit terkejut merasakan pelukkan seseorang dari belakang, Sunhwa berbisik bahwa ia sedang melakukan misi untuk membuat seorang Jung Daehyun cemburu. Wajah Youngjae menjadi murung, menurutnya hal ini akan sia-sia seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Zelo yang mendengar percakapan dan rencana yang Sunhwa lakukan mulai tertarik, ia juga sedikit penasaran apakah hyung busan itu akan cemburu atau tidak.

"tersenyumlah Youngjae-hyung, dengan begitu kemenangan sebentar lagi akan dicapai oleh kita. Hahahaha" Zelo berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa membuat readers mual kayak orang hamil/plakk

akhirnya Youngjae mengikuti perkataan dan mulai tertawa agar menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menikmati pelukan itu, padahal dalam hati ia sangat takut kalau Daehyun akan semakin membencinya.

Seperti apa yang direncanakan dan diperhitungkan oleh Sunhwa dan Zelo, dari kejauhan terlihat kilatan amarah dari mata Daehyun. Zelo dan Sunhwa tersenyum penuh kemenangan bahkan Sunhwa mengejek Daehyun melalui tatapan mata, Daehyun yang kehilangan kesabaran, kali ini ia tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan oleh sunbaenya itu. Daehyun mengambil salah satu hiasan untuk pohon natal kira-kira sebesar bola ping pong kemudian ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda/mau taekwondo om?/ bersiap untuk melemparkan benda tersebut pada Sunhwa, sedangkan Yongguk, Jongup, Hana dan Jieun hanya menatap datar kelakuan Daehyun, walau mereka penasaran apa yang dilakukan namja busan nan aneh itu.

Sunhwa yang merasa dirinya terancam segera berteriak agar Youngjae dan Zelo untuk menunduk karena kepala mereka bisa saja menjadi korban. Dengan tambahan efek slowmotion Himchan yang kebetulan akan melewati tempat mereka berdiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia berhenti tepat didepan ketiga makhluk aneh –menurut Himchan hari ini mereka memang aneh, saat akan melanjutkan perjalanannya sebuah benda dengan berbentuk seperti bola mendarat dengan sempurna dipelipis kirinya. Sedetik kemudian Himchan pingsan dengan gaya yang cantik –itu cuman pendapat Yongguk, semua orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terkejut. Yongguk yang menyadari sang istri/ohok/ telah disakiti mulai geram.

JUNG DAEHYUN!

.

.

.

Disinilah Daehyun sekarang, berada diluar ruangan tempat mereka akan merayakan malam natal bersama-sama namun ia lebih senang berada diluar walaupun salju kini telah turun. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih kepada Yongguk karena membuat ia babak belur seperti ini. Whut? Berterima kasih? Yah karena berkat pukulan maut Bang Yongguk ia bisa berduaan bersama malaikat cantiknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Raut wajah Youngjae menunjukkan bahwa namja cantik itu sedang cemas dengan keadaan Daehyun, ia tidak tega melihat Daehyun terluka walaupun ia sedang dalam proses menghindari Daehyun. Sementara Youngjae mengobati lukanya Daehyun terus menatap Youngjae, ia sangat merindukan Youngjae bahkan perasaan rindu ini bisa membunuhnya/tsahh=_=

"mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Youngjae bertanya dengan gugup, ia menjadi salah tingkah karena tatapan mata Daehyun yang mempesona –menurut Youngjae

"ani. Aku baru menyadari wajah Youngjaeku makin terlihat cantik setelah seminggu ini menghindariku. Aku bisa gila melihat dirimu yang begitu cantik" goda Daehyun

"Youngjae-ah. Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu, awalnya aku hanya mengganggap perasaan ini hanya sekedar rasa sayang antara teman akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar, aku telah mencintaimu. Mungkin selama ini kamu hanya merasakan perlakuan kasar dariku, tapi ketahuilah aku mencintaimu. Mungkin aku terlihat kasar beberapa waktu terakhir, itu semua karena aku cemburu Yoo Youngjae! Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu bersama Zelo, aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa Zelo lebih mesra bersamamu daripada saat ia bersama Jongup dan tadi batas kesabaranku sudah habis. Sunhwa-noona memelukmu! Yoo Youngjae! Neo nappeun namja! Saranghae" kata Daehyun, ia merasa lega telah mengungkapkan segalanya kepada Youngjae

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau tidak membenciku?" Youngjae berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca bagaikan sepatu kaca/?

"bagaimana bisa aku membenci seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, Jung Youngjae?"  
"Jung Youngjae? Nugu?"  
"neo! Karena setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku" bisik Daehyun dengan nada yang menggoda tepat ditelinga Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae sendiri merasa shock mendengar bisikan Daehyun.

Tanpa Youngjae sadari perlahan-lahan Daehyun mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Youngjae awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman Daehyun namun makin lama ia mulai menikmatinya, setelah beberapa menit Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Youngjae hanya bisa menunduk dan Daehyun menyengir bagaikan orang bodoh, sementara itu di dalam ternyata kedelapan orang itu sedang menonton adegan mesra di luar itu bagaikan sedang menonton drama.

Member SECRET bahagia akhirnya Daehyun dan Youngjae bersatu, sementara Jongup yang mulai mengajak Zelo pulang karena ia terlalu lelah. Akhirnya member SECRET dan member B.A.P pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ternyata Yongguk dan Himchan belum meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mereka terdiam masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing entah apa yang dipikirkan.

"hime-ah" Yongguk mulai membuka suara  
"hm?" balas Himchan, sepertinya ia masih marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yongguk  
"hime-ya, jangan terus seperti ini. Sehari saja tidak berbicara denganmu hati ini bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau"  
"mengapa kau tidak mati? Apakah nyawamu sembilan? Atau kau gumiho? Aku harus menjauh darimu" Himchan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yongguk

Yongguk terus memanggil Himchan namun yang dipanggil seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Yongguk akhirnya menyerah. Saat ia bangkit untuk meninggalkan tempat tersial menurutnya, Himchan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Bbang! Ayo kita rayakan malam ini. Malam dimana Kim Himchan menjadi Bang Himchan. Palli sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Himchan berkata sambil melakukan wink.

"Jinjja?! ayo kita buat Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan kecil/?" Yongguk berlari mengejar Himchan sepertinya ia sangat senang bahkan smirk sudah terpancar diwajahnya.

Plakkk! Sepatu Himchan mendarat dengan manisnya di kepala Yongguk. Yang terkena lemparan hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

**END**

Akhirnya FF ini pun berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.  
maaf jika FF ini kurang memuaskan dan juga ceritanya jadi ga jelas. Sebenarnya niatan saya untuk membuat FF angst yang berakhir dengan happy namun di part kedua menjadi FF lawak yang ga jelas =_=

**Big Thanks To : yongchan, KekeMato2560, dewikhukhu98, Daejae's Child, Jaylyn Rui, daewon, Jang Taeyoung**


End file.
